


counting stars

by trashy_emo (orphan_account)



Series: Love Eternal [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (and counting), Bisexual Lance, Gay Keith, Genderfluid Romelle, Kogane Family, M/M, Married for 22 years, Modern AU, Some sad themes, lgbt rep, non-binary Pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/trashy_emo
Summary: Silence settled around them before Keith grabbed his daughter's hand. "Come on. I want to show you something."Lu looked at him quizzically before standing up to follow him as Keith led her outside. "Someone once told me that when the world got stressful and shitty just look up and count the stars."- - -Book three of Love Eternal.One; smittenTwo; i have to leave (but you're still my home)- - -Lance and Keith are raising three kids. And now that Allura (Lu) is 14 ("Almost fifteen!"), everything just got angstier.- - -"Also, do me a favor and don't tell your Papi I cursed in front of you.""No promises, Dad."





	1. awkward beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> please notice that this book is rated mature- unlike the other books in the series.
> 
> i will be addressing some themes that are for mature audiences (don't worry- i'll give warnings the chapter of).
> 
> anyway- i hope you enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you, a puppy?”
> 
> “Yes.”
> 
> “Takashi, I thought you were allergic.”
> 
> “I am.” Shiro took off his reading glasses and put down his book before walking over to Keith. “Did he say no?”
> 
> “Yes. I mean, no. I mean, gah! He said yes.”
> 
> “And you’re dying in my living room because…?”
> 
> “Because he said yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so his chapter is the beginning of the klance relationship. every other chapter will be like a flashback, just to fill some plot holes and our heart with fluff :3
> 
> enjoy :)

Lance opened the door in his pajamas. At two in the afternoon. This was a bad idea. Is it too late to back out? Yes. Crap. “Uh, hey, Lance.”

“Keith. Hey.”

“Uh, did I wake you up?”

“Huh?” You looked down at his pajamas. “No, just tired from exams all week and being lazy.”

“Relatable. But I was wondering if, uh,” Oh crap there’s goes everything he memorized. Out the window, goodbye sanity, “you’d like to hang out sometime, but not with the others, just us, like-”

“Wow.” Lance leaned against the door frame with an amused smile. “You’re really bad at this.”

Keith dead panned. “I’m aware, thanks.”

“I’m gonna close the door and you’re gonna try again because this is just sad.”

“Wait, wha-” The door closed and Keith groaned. Screw life. Screw this. Screw Lance. Wait, no. Keith sighed before knocking on the door again and waiting for Lance to open it. As soon as Lance was visible he blurted his question. “Go out with me.”

Less of a question but whatever. Lance laughed. “Not really a question but better.”

“I swear if you close that door again-”

“I was just messing with you.”

“And it was very funny.” Keith said sarcastically. Lance just grinned.

“I’m free Saturday.”

“You’re…” Why did he need to know Lance was free Saturday? Oh. _oh._ “That’s a yes?”

Lance’s eyebrows furrowed. “Have you never been out with someone before?”

“I mean, there was Lotor but he asked _me_ out so, yeah.”

“It’s a yes, Keith.” Lance said softly. “So, Saturday?”

“Yeah. I’ll, uh, pick you up at six.” And with a smile Lance closed the door.

 

When Keith got home he proceeded to scream into the carpet in the living room. Adam walked over and poked him with a _fork_ (good job, Adam) which only made Keith groan louder. “Takashi, I think your brother is dying.”

Keith grunted in response. Shiro looked over at Keith before going back to his book. “He’s fine.”

“He’s literally dying on the floor and you’re saying he’s _fine_?”

“Yup.”

Adam stared at his fiance in disbelief before shrugging. “Okay.” Keith rolled over and laid out like a starfish, groaned and then covered his face with his hands. “What are you, a puppy?”

“Yes.”

“Takashi, I thought you were allergic.”

“I am.” Shiro took off his reading glasses and put down his book before walking over to Keith. “Did he say no?”

“Yes. I mean, no. I mean, gah! He said yes.”

“And you’re dying in my living room because…?”

“Because he said yes!” 

Shiro’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “I didn’t plan this far!”

“Take him to the movies.”

Adam sighed. “You don’t go to the movies on the first date, Kashi.”

“...you don’t?”

“No, you don’t.”

“What about that air and space museum you like?”

“Kashi, you actually had a good date idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's short, but the next chapter will hopefully be longer.
> 
> also, procrastination in school caught up to me. wise tip: don't procrastinate. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed :)


	2. early morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lu went down the hall and into the kitchen, breathing deeply. “You made bacon? Are you trying to torture me?”
> 
> Lu had converted to being vegetarian for a month in protest to….Keith couldn’t remember exactly but he’d never do it. “Obviously. You’re a demon.”
> 
> “Darn it, I thought the fake halo hid my horns.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi welcome back to fluff fest
> 
> so i can't exactly remember who said it, but someone suggeste that they called their daughter Allura "Lou Lou", and i loved it so much but i shortened it to "Lu" since she's fourteen
> 
> anyway, enjoy !
> 
> i don't regret anything :)))

**_twenty-two years later_ **

 

Keith has come to the conclusion that alarms are one of the most annoying sounds in the word. Second, only to a toddler jumping on your bed while screeching ‘get up get up get up’ when you’re trying to cuddle. Since Ruth declared  _ war _ on Keith’s safe place, he retreated to Lance, who stood up just as Keith was cuddling up to him, causing Keith to face-plant onto the bed. “I hate you.”

“Love you, too,  _ mi amor _ ,” Lance said, picking up the tiny monster, “Now get up. It’s a Monday.”

“Must I?”

“Yes.”

“Betrayal.”

Lance laughed and set Ruth on the ground before he leaned over to give Keith a quick kiss. “I love you.”

“I’m trying to be mad.” Lance just grinned and kissed him again. And Again. Honestly, it wasn’t fair. Another kiss. He gave in. “I love you, too, jerk.”

“You’re on wake up duty, I'll start breakfast.” With one last kiss, Lance left the room, Ruth chasing after him. Keith lay in the bed for a few seconds longer before getting up, throwing on a t-shirt and jeans, and went to wake up the other two demons.

Keith knocked on Lu’s door before opening it, finding the fourteen-year-old already dressed and sitting at her desk writing. “That homework?”

“Yep.”

“The homework you were supposed to do last night?”

“Yep.”

“Hurry up.”

“Will do.”

Keith chuckled as he closed the door and went across the hall to Calem’s room. Lance and Keith had discovered Lu was a morning person when she was in middle school after she’d be up and ready for the day a solid thirty minutes before everyone else woke up. Calem, on the other hand, was the heaviest sleeper there was.

It was obvious Lu took after Keith with her sleeping schedule, so of course the second oldest took after Lance. Keith opened the door and turned on the light, before opening the curtains and taking the blankets off of Calem’s sleeping figure. “Up.”

A groan answered him.

“I can get an ice bucket.”

“Papi won’t let you.”

“Papi doesn’t have to know.”

Another groan before Calem finally sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Once I go to Hogwarts in two years, I’ll curse you for not letting me sleep long enough.”

Ah, the Harry Potter phase. “I went to Hogwarts.”

“Did not.”

“Ask Papi.” Keith left the room with a “get dressed” at the same time Lu came out of her room. “Finished your homework?”

“Obviously.” Lu went down the hall and into the kitchen, breathing deeply. “You made bacon? Are you trying to torture me?”

Lu had converted to being vegetarian for a month in protest to….Keith couldn’t remember exactly but he’d never do it. “Obviously. You’re a demon.”

“Darn it, I thought the fake halo hid my horns.” 

“I’m making eggs, too.”

“Thanks, Papi.”

“You’re welcome, Clone 47.”

That nickname started around kindergarten when Lu was still learning how to write her name and one day Lance realized her initials were AK, slapped 47 on the end and her nickname was born. Throughout the years the two started messing around with it.

“Calem, you get your sisters bacon!”

Calem came running out of his room while putting on his jeans. “Hail vegetarianism!” The ten-year-old successfully pulled his pants on and sat down as Lance plated the breakfast. “Papi, have you seen my cloak?”

“It’s in the laundry room.” Calem stood up with a mouth full of bacon, “Get it after you eat.” Calem sat back down.

Lu stood up and took her plate to the sink since she was somehow magically done eating it under a minute. “I’m going to Kai’s after school. Don’t forget about me.”

“It happened once.” Lance defended. “When you are married you will understand how amazing it is to not have kids around for a few hours.”

“So you intentionally forgot about me?”

“Your Papi forgot his own name,” Keith muttered.

“Keith!” Lance swatted a laughing Keith with a hand towel. “There are children in the room!”

“Oh my god, I didn't need to know that  _ ew ew ew _ .” Lu covered her face with her hands. “My innocence!”

“You’re a demon, you don’t have innocence.”

“Not anymore!” Lu said, heading to her room. “I’m getting my stuff and leaving. Goodbye!”

Keith was still dying laughing when Lance spoke. “You scared off our daughter.”

Keith calmed his laughter before wrapping his arm around Lance from behind and nuzzling his neck. “I love you.”

“That’s not fair.”

“Life isn’t fair.”

Lance hummed. “I love you, too, I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed my beautiful people.


End file.
